


you and the moon and neptune

by goldfishsunglasses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Storms, TATINOF, Tour bus antics, well antics is a strong word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/goldfishsunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because Phil tweeted about eating frozen yogurt and watching a storm from the tour bus, and i'm phan trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and the moon and neptune

There's a gorgeous storm outside and Phil’s got the best view. The best seat, the best view, _and_ froyo. He can't have all three, Dan decides, it's just not fair. He climbs onto the seat next to him, grimacing slightly as his feet (and most of his lower legs) hang off the side.

“I want the window seat.”

Phil turns his head and fixes him with a look that quite plainly says _“are you insane?”_ and takes a bite of yogurt, swallowing before he replies.

“No.”

“But I can't see.” Dan whines. 

“You can see just fine.”

“Phiiiiil.”

Phil calmly brings another spoonful to his mouth, and Dan almost misses him patting his lap because lightning flashes, turning the gray sky gold and illuminating Phil’s face in a way that makes Dan’s breath catch. It's gone as quick as it came and Phil’s staring at him now. 

“I can't sit there.”

“Why not?”

Dan opens his mouth to tell him exactly why; There's about a million reasons but they die on his lips when the lightning does that thing again and Phil’s hand is on his waist, thumb slipping under his pajama shirt and rubbing small circles on his hip. 

“Please?”

“Fine,” he grumbles, “but you owe me.”

Phil chuckles at that, and Dan flops down onto his lap, smirking as he steals the cup of frozen yogurt from where Phil’s holding it in the air.

“That’s mine!” He protests, and Dan responds by taking a large mouthful, holding back a moan as the creamy coldness combines with the chocolate and Oreos and he curses his vow to eat healthy on tour because holy shit is this delicious. 

“Seven years, Phil. Seven years and you're still surprised when I steal your food.”

Phil pouts, and Dan hooks a finger under his chin, using Phil's tiny gasp of surprise as an opportunity to slip his tongue past his lips. He can taste the chocolate in Phil’s mouth too, as well as the faint remains of the salad he'd eaten for dinner, which should be gross but Dan doesn't give a fuck because Phil's mouth is moving against his now, and when he pulls back he doesn't miss the tiny whine coming from Phil’s throat.

“I thought we were watching the storm.” He says, and Phil glowers as he snatches the yogurt back, nearly spilling the contents on them both, Dan laughs because oh my god they're 29 and 24 (not for long, but he won't think about that right now) and still spilling food on themselves and Phil joins in until they're doubled over as much as they can be in the limited space. He wants to say I love you, but it doesn't feel appropriate right now, because it's not enough to describe how he feels in this perfect stolen moment. Phil clears his throat, pulling Dan from his thoughts. He's not annoyed, Dan knows, because he knows that Phil knows this happens. 

If Dan's life were a Greek tragedy, his fatal flaw would be his tendency to overthink everything, but that's what makes Phil such a good match. Phil’s logical where Dan’s impulsive, quiet when he’s loud, choosing to hang back while Dan’s always quick with an opinion. Dan shows his affection with words, telling anyone and everyone how much he cares for Phil, even if it's masked as sarcasm, a quick joke to an audience, but Phil still catches it, and doesn't miss the opportunity to tease Dan about it later. Phil, however, is much more subtle. He loves Dan just as much as Dan loves him, and Dan feels it most when Phil gently pulls his laptop away, telling him to get some sleep, that he'll finish the editing. He feels it when Phil brings him a hot chocolate when he's in the middle of binging a tv show, because Phil knows he wants one, but will only drink it when Phil makes it. He feels it when Phil gently nudges Dan's shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts for a second time, and Dan is so so glad he has Phil, because anyone else would be annoyed at this point. 

“Storm’s pretty.” He comments, and Dan nods in agreement.

“You know what else is pretty?” He says, because he just can't resist.

“If you say my mum, I'm going to tell the driver to pull over and we'll leave you on the side of the road and I will be very sad because I heard this place is all about cheese and I need you to protect me.”

Dan snorts. “Protect you from the cheese?”

Phil nods very seriously. “I'm lactose intolerant, remember? It's your duty as my boyfriend to save me from potentially harmful foods.”

“Well, in that case…” Dan moves to take the yogurt container again, and Phil squeals. 

“Oof!” He grunts as Phil elbows him in stomach. “Oh my god, Phil! Did you mean to do that?”

“No!” Phil protests,”you caught me off guard!”

Dan pretends to scowl, but Phil has Oreo crumbs at the corners of his mouth, and he can't resist leaning forward to lick them off. Phil smiles, and lets him. Once again, it's something that should be gross, but it's Dan, and he's Phil, and what's a little bodily fluids between bros. Phil smirks as he remembers the “bodily fluids” exchanged at the last hotel the stayed at, and Dan chooses that moment to pull back. 

“What's so funny?” He asks.

“Nothing.” Phil says. “You can continue that cat bath if you like.”

“Nah, I'm all done. My furry nature has been satisfied.”

“You're so weird.” Phil snorts, trying and failing keep the fond from his voice, and Dan clears his throat because he can't handle this much sop at once.

“We're missing the storm.”

Phil nods at his words, and lifts his arms up so Dan can get comfortable on his lap. 

“That doesn't look like it’s very good for your spine.”

Dan’s got his legs resting on Phil’s, feet tucked into the tiny gap between the seat and the wall of the bus. His knees are on Phil's stomach and the only reason he's able to sit up is because Phil's got an arms wrapped securely around his shoulders.

“‘m fine.” He insists, but Phil still pushes him off gently, placing the cup in his hands and scooting back to the far seat. He grips Dan's waist, guiding him down until he's on Phil's lap, legs still bent, but resting far more comfortably than before.  
“Better?”

Dan hums, as much of an answer as he's willing to give without admitting Phil was right, and leans his head back, tickling Phil’s nose with his hair as he does so. Phil inhales, and frowns at the smell of the cheap hotel soap that threatens to overtake the scent Phil’s grown accustomed to. He chalks this up as a casualty of the tour, one of many, including that fact that Dan’s tired all the time. Phil thinks it should be the opposite, Dan’s used to surviving on much less sleep than him, but that doesn’t change the fact that Dan's now snoring softly against his chest. He uses this as an opportunity to stare at his face, as if he hasn’t memorized it down to every last freckle. Up close, Dan looks older. Up close Phil can clearly see the worry lines around his eyes and mouth, the amount of sun damage his skin’s endured over the years, the faint stubble that Dan’s works so hard to keep at bay. He’s beautiful. He’s also trapped Phil in the seat, who can’t get up to fetch a blanket--because it looks like they’re sleeping here tonight--without jostling the sleeping Dan. He’s trying to figure out the best was to free himself when Cornelia walks past them, stopping when she notices his struggle and laughs.

“Don’t move!” 

He assumes she’s messing with him and sticks his tongue out at her childishly, but she’s already got her back to him. A particularly loud crash of thunder steals his attention, and he stares transfixed as lightning fills the sky followed almost immediately by another clap. The storm is right above them now and Phil can’t tear his eyes away until he feels a finger poking him in the back. He doesn’t know what he expected from Cornelia, but it wasn’t the quilt she drapes over them, the blue one Bryony’d made for his birthday that he’d snuck in for a little piece of home. The quilt combined with the warm weight on his chest, the epic storm outside, and the froyo he’d been begging to stop for since Des Moines work to make him feel the most relaxed since the tour began. He mumbles a thank you, and she pats his shoulder in response. 

“Do you want anything else?”

Phil shakes his head.

He’s already got everything he needs.


End file.
